The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting element.
Semiconductor light emitting elements including three-dimensional light emitting nanostructures and methods of manufacturing such light emitting elements have been proposed. One example thereof is illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2016-25357. In the method described in JP 2016-25357A, a base layer 120 is formed on a substrate 101, and a mask layer 130 and a mold layer 135 having a plurality of openings are formed on the base layer 120. A plurality of first conductivity-type semiconductor cores 142 are formed in the plurality of openings. Subsequently, the mold layer 135 is removed, and an active layer 144 and a second conductivity-type semiconductor layer 146 are formed on the first conductivity-type semiconductor cores 142. Accordingly, a plurality of rod-shaped light emitting nanostructures 140 are obtained. Subsequently, a portion of the light emitting nanostructures 140 is removed to form regions, and a second electrode 180 and a first electrode 170 are formed on the regions.